Stella Baines
Stella Baines was the wife of Sam Baines and the mother of six children, including their oldest daughter, Lorraine. On the morning of November 5, 1955, Stella was at home when she heard her husband calling from the street. Sam had been driving home when, he said, "another one of these damn kids jumped in front of the car". Altered History (in 1955) Sam's car had knocked down a pedestrian, but, fortunately, the young man didn't seem to be injured. As such, they took him into the house so that he could rest, and placed him in Lorraine's bedroom. In accordance with the first aid of the time, Mr. and Mrs. Baines "loosened" the young man's clothing and kept him warm with a blanket. By now, Lorraine had taken an interest in the stranger, noticing that he wore purple underwear with the name "Calvin Klein" written several times on the outside. At that time, it was common for kids' names to be sewn on clothing when they went to summer camp, and although the identification seemed excessive, a name could be associated with their teenage guest. Calvin slept for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Lorraine, of course, was not supposed to go alone into the room while Calvin was sleeping. Stella was cooking meat loaf for dinner when she heard noise upstairs, and yelled "Lorraine, are you up there?" As it turned out, the stranger was finally awake. Stella waited upstairs with Lorraine, giving the boy (whose name turned out to be Marty McFly) some privacy while he got dressed. The three of them came downstairs together and Stella asked him about the life preserver that he was wearing over his clothes. Marty, who, thankfully wasn't badly hurt, claimed to be a member of the Coast Guard. It was clear, however, that he hadn't had a haircut in awhile. Stella welcomed Marty to stay for dinner, and introduced her family to him. Stella couldn't quite place whom Marty resembled, but he looked very familiar. He claimed that she did indeed know his mother, but when she suggested calling, Marty said that "Nobody's home... yet." It seemed clear that, since Marty's parents were out of town, he should spend the night at the Baines home. When Lorraine ventured that he could sleep in her room, Marty seemed to get upset, got up in the middle of dinner, mumbled his thanks, and left. Sam grumbled that the boy was an idiot. Lorraine seemed to have a crush on him. "He's a very strange young man," Stella mused. The following Saturday, Marty was polite enough to take Lorraine to the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance. That same evening, a bottle was missing from her personal liquor cabinet; she had warned Lorraine many times not to copy her drinking habit, and she also kept warning her to stop smoking. Although Lorraine had left the house with Marty, she was brought home by George McFly instead, and she never went out with Marty again.